


Thor’s Birthday Surprise

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: A drabble sequel to Merry-Oopsmas!
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Thor’s Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Oops-mas!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721936) by [Thorfanficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter). 

Thor found himself at a crossroads. The Avengers hadn’t needed his help in months. While, it was certainly a good thing that there hadn’t been any events requiring his particular skillset, he was getting bored. On the other hand, the Asgardian prince knew he should check in on the home planet soon but he didn’t really want to. 

For one thing, he was sure once he went, Odín would guilt him into a lengthy stay. Thor knew he was shirking his duties as the throne’s heir, but he still wasn’t ready to make that a priority. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure he ever would be. Ruling didn’t hold much appeal. 

And then there was you. Everything was going well, but it was new. He didn’t want to rush things. The breakup with Jane, whom he’d cared for so deeply, still smarted. She’d never really been able to accept his lifestyle which is finally what drove them apart. You seemed different – the complete opposite, in fact - but he needed to be sure before completely giving over his heart again. You were worthy of being given a chance. 

Steve, Bucky and Sam were preparing for a special op with SHIELD to a small town just outside Yosemite National Park. The cover was basically a group of buddies on a retreat. Thor had never been undercover before and begged to be included. When Fury finally relented (not willing to risk an important alliance), the god couldn’t be more excited. 

The intel gathering the team was conducting was taking longer than expected. There had been more players than initially anticipated. This, unfortunately, meant you wouldn’t be able to celebrate his birthday as the two of you had originally planned. Instead, on Maria Hill’s okay, you sent a package addressed to Dr. Donald Blake to arrive at the rental cabin on his special day. 

Pulling back the cardboard flaps revealed another box wrapped in blue paper with a card attached. Thor read it, then told the three curious onlookers, “It says I should open this in private.” They moaned and whined, but he insisted on honoring your wishes. However, less than ten minutes later he walked back into to the living room dressed in the most ridiculous outfit they’d ever seen. 

Three sets of wide-eyed, open mouthed faces gawked at the blond giant wearing a hooded and footed onesie made of blue chenille and covered in tiny white lightning bolts. 

“Is this an Earth tradition I am unaware of?” he asked. 

Steve giggled. “I think this might be payback for the Secret Santa gift, buddy.” 

Laughing, Thor said, “I see.” He grabbed his phone and went to sit on the sofa. After snapping a quick, smiling pic, he started texting. The phone buzzed a moment later. He looked at the screen, sent another text and announced, “She’s going to call me when she gets home.” Then he settled back to watch television. 

“You’re going to keep that thing on?” Sam asked. 

“It’s comfy.” 

“You’re going commando under there aren’t you?” 

Thor answered with a wink. 

* * *

The guys had been at the compound for almost a month. Once again the three pals had come home to see Thor lounging around in his birthday pj’s. “Y/N must be coming over,” Bucky quipped. “You know, I’m sure she doesn’t expect you to wear that every time you see her.” 

“No. I know. But she gets _ very _ amorous when I do.” 

The other guys all screwed up their faces in various states of disgust, but then Thor noticed questions forming behind their eyes. He palmed his massive thighs and explained, “It’s very soft and warm.” 

His three friends groaned and ran from the room in search of something to take their minds off of Thor’s sex-capades. 

* * *

** _ Two days later _ **

The team sat around the conference room table waiting for Tony to arrive and start the Monday morning meeting. He came through the door carrying three brown boxes. 

“Rogers, Barnes and Wilson,” he crowed. “Why did I just sign for three separate packages from The Footed Pajama Company?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Thor and other Marvel characters as well.


End file.
